


Un amor de primavera

by Sofisol612



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, First Love, First Time, House Lannister, Pre-Canon, Tragic Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofisol612/pseuds/Sofisol612
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyrion es un chico de 13 años que esta acostumbrado al desprecio de su padre y su hermana mayor, que lo odian por ser un enano y por haber asesinado a su madre al nacer. El único cariño que conoce es el de sus tíos, y el de su hermano mayor, Jaime. Pero todos encuentran el amor algún día, y afortunadamente para Tyrion (o tal vez para su desgracia) el no es la excepción.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un cuervo de Desembarco del Rey

Entro distraído y silbando por lo bajo a la silenciosa y solitaria biblioteca de Roca Casterly. Como esperaba, solamente el septon encargado de cuidarla se encontraba ahí, y el agradeció la soledad. No era que no le gustara la compañía de otras personas, pero la mayoría de estas o lo veían como a un bebe, o se espantaban por su aspecto, y eso lo molestaba. Además, leer era una actividad que siempre era más placentera estando solo y en silencio, como en ese momento.

Tyrion se dirigió a las estanterías de libros para buscar uno que le interesara. Se decidió por un tomo viejo y polvoriento de tapas duras y rojas, que trataba de un tema que lo fascinaba desde pequeño: los dragones. El todavía recordaba perfectamente la desilusión que había sentido cuando sus tíos le habían dicho que estos seres alucinantes estaban extintos. Tyrion había estado seguro de que Tygett y Gerion, que eran unos de los pocos que sentían cariño por Tyrion, le darían ese regalo que tanto quería. Ellos eran Lannisters de Roca Casterly, como el, y tenían todo el dinero que se necesitara para comprar lo que fuera. Excepto dragones, como Tyrion aprendió ese día.

Volviendo al presente, Tyrion se sentó en un sillón y abrió su libro. Este tenía información sobre cada uno de los dragones de los Targaryen. Contenía la información usual, ya conocida por Tyrion, sobre sus tamaños, colores, jinetes, nutrición y demás. Pero aparte, Tyrion encontró nueva información acerca de las monturas que utilizaban los Targaryen para montar dragones, que sostenían a sus jinetes con cinturones para que no hubiera peligro de que cayeran durante los vuelos. Una caída de un dragón podía ser mortal, y los dragones podían girar bruscamente o descender en picada, peligrando la vida de los jinetes. Por eso los Targaryen habían ordenado la fabricación de las monturas especiales cuyos planos Tyrion observaba fascinado en el libro.

Viendo esto, Tyrion de pronto tuvo una idea: si podían haber monturas especiales para montar dragones, seguro que también podía existir una montura diseñada para un enano. El solo podía montar ponis, y le parecía degradante, porque nadie lo tomaba en serio. Para montar un caballo necesitaría algún tipo de montura especial. Pero a nadie le interesaban los enanos tanto como los dragones, y no habían muchos enanos que quisieran cabalgar. Nadie iba a inventar una silla de montar para él. Sin embargo, Tyrion podía diseñar su propia silla de montar.

Así que le pidió al septon pergamino y tinta, y se puso a trabajar en su nuevo proyecto. Estaba tan inmerso en la tarea que no se dio cuenta del tiempo que transcurrió mientras dibujaba su montura, que poco a poco iba tomando forma. Se imaginaba montado en un caballo grande y fuerte, como los que Jaime montaba en sus torneos. No era tan ingenuo como para creerse capaz de competir en las listas, pero eso no le importaba.

De repente, su trabajo y sus ensoñaciones fueron interrumpidos por el maestre, cuyos pasos Tyrion no había oído acercarse.

-Lord Tyrion, su señor padre me envió a comunicarte algo.

-¿Qué es?- Pregunto Tyrion, sin mucho interés.

-Llego un cuervo desde Desembarco del Rey. La familia real vendrá a Roca Casterly de visita. La reina Cersei quiere presentar al príncipe Joffrey a su padre.

-Maestre, ¿Jaime vendrá también?- Pregunto entonces Tyrion. Cersei siempre había dejado en claro que preferiría que su hermanito no hubiera nacido, pero por el contrario, Jaime siempre había sido un buen hermano mayor, y era la única persona que Tyrion extrañaba y quería ver.

-Sí, mi señor, Ser Jaime acompañará a la familia real como miembro de la Guardia Real. Además, Lord Tywin enviara cartas a sus hermanos, invitando a Ser Kevan, Ser Tygett, Gerion, Genna y sus familias. Así que pronto todos los Lannisters de Roca Casterly estarán reunidos aquí.

Esa noticia lo alegro mucho: iba a volver a ver a Jaime y a sus tíos. Ellos eran las únicas personas que lo querían y lo trataban bien, y hacía tiempo que no los veía. Llevaba los últimos dos años viviendo solo con su padre, que pocas veces le dirigía la palabra, y cuando lo hacía, Tyrion agradecía que lo hiciera tan de vez en cuando.

El tenia trece años, y ya sabía que nunca iba a conseguir el amor de su padre. Hasta donde Tyrion sabía, su padre era incapaz de amar. Pero Jaime le había dicho que Tywin había amado a su esposa Joanna, y a Jaime y Cersei. Los había amado hasta que Joanna murió, y el dolor de su perdida lo dejo incapaz de volver a amar. Tywin podía estar orgulloso de su hija Cersei, que era una reina, y de Jaime, un caballero de la Guardia Real. Pero no los amaba con la calidez y ternura que un padre normalmente siente por sus hijos. Y Tyrion era, a los ojos de Tywin, el causante de la muerte de su amada, un crimen que Tyrion había cometido sin ser consciente de aquello, y que su padre jamás le permitiría olvidar. Además, era un enano, y no había razón alguna por la que Tywin pudiera estar orgulloso de él. Por todo eso, su relación con su padre no era buena.

Tyrion agradeció al maestre por la buena noticia, le dio permiso para retirarse y siguió con su trabajo hasta que estuvo terminado. Cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que había oscurecido, y de que el estómago le estaba haciendo ruido. Había estado en la biblioteca desde el mediodía, y no había comido desde entonces. Decidió ir al comedor, esperando que su padre ya hubiera terminado su cena para el momento en que el llegara.

Encontró el comedor casi vacío, con solo un par de guardias sentados en un rincón. Comió tranquilamente hasta llenarse, y acompañó su cena con un vino (su padre no había autorizado a su hijo de trece años a beber, pero a Tywin tampoco le importaba demasiado lo que el hiciera, y nadie lo controlaba jamás).

Finalmente, satisfecho y mareado por el alcohol que su pequeño cuerpo no soportaba muy bien, se dirigió a su habitación para dormir. Apago las velas de su cuarto, se recostó sobre su cama y cerro los ojos. Y el sueño llego rápidamente, algo inusual para Tyrion. Esa noche soñó con Jaime, con una cabalgata y con una hermosa doncella desnuda. Y despertó a la madrugada con su primera polución nocturna.


	2. Una reunión familiar

Tyrion estaba parado al frente al Camino Dorado, junto con toda su familia, en las puertas de Roca Casterly. Su tío Gerion, que vivía en Lannisport, había llegado hacía más de una semana. Ser Tygett había llegado pocos días después. Tyrion había esperado poder conocer a su hijito Tyrek pero su tío había venido solo, porque no quería que el niño viajara lejos de su casa teniendo tan solo dos años. Ser Kevan, por el contrario, había venido con su esposa, su hijo mayor, Lancel, que contaba ya con cinco años, y los mellizos Willem y Martyn. Tyrion ya conocía a Lancel, pero a los más chicos era la primera vez que los veía.

La única que faltaba era la tía Genna, que había enviado un cuervo desde Aguasdulces disculpándose por no poder venir, alegando que era un viaje demasiado largo, y más todavía ahora que tenía hijos pequeños, así que prometió visitar Roca Casterly y Desembarco del Rey en loa años siguientes, cuando su hijo Walder hubiera aprendido a montar.

De pronto empezaron a verse en el horizonte las figuras de los caballos con sus jinetes, trotando hacia la Roca. Tyrion se preguntó entonces como sería el rey. No había tenido oportunidad de conocer a Robert Baratheon, porque durante la rebelión, Tyrion no había salido de Roca Casterly, y posteriormente, su dulce hermana Cersei no había creído preciso invitar a su hermanito a su casamiento. Y Tyrion no creía que nadie lo hubiera extrañado, o siquiera notado su ausencia.

Entonces Tyrion pudo divisar a lo lejos un carruaje, y supo que ahí se encontraban Cersei y Joffrey, su bebe. A medida que se fueron acercando vio que el rey Robert Baratheon, a quien reconoció por el blasón de su armadura, iba delante de ellos. El hombre tenía el cabello corto, negro y brilloso, y sus ojos eran azules. Por su contextura parecía ser muy fuerte, y según lo que Tyrion había oído decir sobre él, lo era. Era un hombre alto (aunque para Tyrion todos lo eran) y ancho de hombros. También podía ser considerado atlético, si se ignoraba el pequeño bulto que empezaba a crecer en su panza.

Jaime estaba a su lado, con su armadura blanca brillando bajo el sol, y su cabello dorado ondeando con el viento. Cuando llegaron por fin, el rey desmonto y se acercó a ellos, mientras que Jaime fue a ayudar a Cersei a bajar del carruaje. Tyrion se arrodillo ante el rey junto con toda su familia, pero este simplemente soltó una carcajada.

-¡Lord Tywin Lannister! Yo me acuesto con su hija todas las noches, ¡y usted me recibe de rodillas de igual manera!- Exclamo Robert, cuando hubo terminado de reírse.

-Yo soy su suegro, pero usted es mi rey, así como mi hija es mi reina. Recibirán de mí el respeto debido.- Replico Tywin sin inmutarse.

Entonces aparecieron Jaime, Cersei y Joffrey, el pequeño tomado de la mano de su madre. Y llego el momento de las presentaciones, las felicitaciones y demás. Jaime y Robert saludaron cordialmente a Tyrion, pero Cersei lo ignoro deliberadamente. Sin embargo, la persona que captó la atención de Tyrion era Joffrey: con su corto cabello dorado y sus ojos verdes y piel clara, era todo un Lannister. Igualito a como Jaime debería haber sido cuando tenía un día del nombre, supuso Tyrion. Y entonces lo supo.

En realidad había sabido desde los 5 años sobre la relación entre sus hermanos, porque los había visto en la habitación de Jaime un día que había ido a buscar a su hermano para jugar algún juego infantil. Jaime le había pedido por favor que mantuviera el secreto que Tyrion no entendía, y Cersei lo había amenazado con matarlo si decía algo. Paso mucho tiempo hasta que Tyrion comprendió lo que había visto, y cuando lo supo siguió manteniendo el secreto de sus hermanos.

Pero ¿esto no era ya demasiado? Iban a presentar a Joffrey ante el mundo como hijo de Robert Baratheon y heredero del Trono de Hierro. Eso no podía estar bien. Sin embargo, Tyrion solo era un chico de trece años y, para colmo, un enano. Si le decía a Robert que Joffrey era el hijo de Jaime, lo mejor que podía esperar es que se riera de él, y le recomendara a Tywin venderlo como bufón a un circo, donde pagaban muy bien por un enano. Y si llegaba a creerle, eso traería terribles consecuencias para su familia. No podía decirlo. Joffrey era el hijo de Robert Baratheon para todos los habitantes de Poniente, y eso dirían los libros de historia centenares de años después.

Tywin invito a los recién llegados a entrar al castillo, y el mayordomo los guio a habitaciones previamente preparadas para ellos para que dejaran los equipajes antes de comer. Tyrion fue a los establos, donde encontró al jefe de las caballerizas. Por dos dragones de oro había conseguido convencerlo de fabricar la silla de montar que había diseñado. En un día normal probablemente lo hubiera hecho sin necesidad de soborno, pero ahora que había llegado tanta gente a Roca Casterly habían demasiados caballos de los que se tenía que ocupar. El hombre le dijo que tenía la silla terminada, y se la mostro. Tyrion la examino cuidadosamente, y le hizo saber que estaba satisfecho con su trabajo. Después fue a su habitación, donde escondió su montura hasta que encontró el momento de mostrársela a Jaime.

-¿Tú la inventaste? ¿De verdad?- Le pregunto sorprendido. Cuando respondió que si dijo:-¡Es genial! Si quieres podemos ir de cabalgata mañana, nosotros dos solos, para probarla.

Entusiasmado, Tyrion le dijo a su hermano que si quería, y quedaron en dar un paseo hasta Lannisport y volver. Probablemente les tomaría todo el día, e iban a tener que salir temprano, pero eso a Tyrion no le molestaba: siempre se levantaba de madrugada.

Esa noche ceno con el resto de la familia, y nadie le hizo caso, ocupadas sus mentes como estaban con Cersei y su bebe. Pero Tyrion estaba contento, e incluso agradecido de que no le prestaran atención: tratándose de él, era mejor así.


	3. Una doncella en apuros

Se despertó de madrugada, como de costumbre. Apenas había dormido un poco, pero eso no le molestaba. Se froto los ojos con las manos, se desperezo, y se levantó de la cama para dirigirse a su closet. De ahí saco unos pantalones de montar y una túnica vieja y no muy abrigada, porque la ropa vieja le resultaba más cómoda que la nueva, y el clima de las Tierras del Occidente en primavera era bastante cálido.

Cuando estuvo listo bajo a desayunar, y después fue a la biblioteca, donde se entretuvo leyendo un libro sobre las rebeliones de Fuegoscuro hasta que Jaime se acordó de buscarlo para la cabalgata que habían planeado. Eso sucedió pocas horas antes que el mediodía, porque Jaime nunca se levantaba tan temprano como Tyrion, y seguramente se había quedado charlando con Cersei o con los tíos.

Pero cuando llego, Tyrion estaba contento ante la idea de salir, y para nada enojado por la tardanza de Jaime. Su hermano mayor lo acompañó a su habitación, donde seguía teniendo su silla de montar, y después fueron a los establos, donde pidieron un caballo para cada uno.

Jaime ayudo a Tyrion a ensillar el suyo, y después a montarlo. Una vez que estuvo sentado sobre él, el chico se sintió tan seguro como si estuviera montando su pequeño poni. Pero ahora estaba en un caballo alto, como el de Jaime, y podía ver a las demás personas desde arriba. Tyrion sabía que jamás podría montar sobre un dragón, y que esto era lo más parecido que iba a lograr jamás, pero con eso ya estaba feliz.

Los hermanos vieron este paseo como una oportunidad de estar a solas y hablar, después de llevar tanto tiempo sin verse, así que fueron despacio, al paso, mientras conversaban relajadamente. Jaime le hablo sobre Desembarco del Rey, sobre Robert Baratheon (de quien según Jaime apenas podía decirse que fuera mejor rey que Aerys II), sobre la corte y demás. Tyrion escuchaba y hacia comentarios de vez en cuando, gastándole pequeñas bromas a Jaime, y haciéndolo reír. Pero después de un tiempo, Tyrion pensó que ya era hora de hablar de un tema más serio. Porque si bien Tyrion tenia claro que la relación entre sus hermanos no le incumbía, al menos quería que Jaime le confesara lo que el ya sabia, comprobando de alguna manera que seguía confiando en el, y que no lo creía demasiado pequeño para contárselo.

-Jaime, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro que si, Tyrion. ¿Para qué están los hermanos mayores, sino para que sus hermanitos los molesten con preguntas todo el tiempo?- Respondió Jaime, que por lo visto quería seguir en el terreno de los chistes y la conversación ligera.

-Quiero saber algo sobre el niño, Joffrey. Él no es de verdad el hijo del rey, ¿o sí, Jaime?

-Su nombre es Joffrey Baratheon. Es el hijo legítimo de Robert Baratheon con su esposa Cersei, y el heredero del Trono de Hierro. Eso el lo que cree el rey, lo que al mismo príncipe le dirán cuando crezca, lo que todo Poniente aceptara como verdad, y lo que estará escrito en los libros de historia, cuando todos los que ahora estemos vivos llevemos siglos en nuestras tumbas.

Cuando Jaime dijo esto, su tono de broma había desaparecido completamente, siendo reemplazado por otro más serio y firme. Su expresión parecía entre asustada, preocupada y enojada. La pregunta de Tyrion lo había perturbado visiblemente.

Tyruon obtuvo entonces la confirmación que buscaba, en el sentido de que ahora sabia a ciencia cierta que sus sospechas habían estado acertadas, pero la respuesta de Jaime no le dio la satisfacción que buscaba. Sin embargo se dio cuenta de que había puesto a su hermano mayor de mal humor con esa pregunta, y decidió no insistir con el tema. Era un secreto que nadie podía saber, por el bien de Jaime. Tyrion supo que guardaría el secreto tan bien ahora como lo había hecho hasta ese momento, y que contradiría a cualquier persona que se atreviera a acusar a su hermano de haber hecho lo que hizo. Y no le importaría que para que eso sucediera tuviera que soportar que un bastardo nacido del incesto de sus hermanos fuera rey de los Siete Reinos.

Siguieron la cabalgata en silencio, porque a Jaime se le habían pasado las ganas de hablar y a Tyrion no se le ocurría nada que decir para levantarle el humor. Estaba a punto de proponerle a Jaime que emprendieran el camino de vuelta cuando escucharon el grito que inicio todo.

Sin dudarlo, Jaime urgió a su caballo a un trote rápido, y lo dirigió hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido. El caballo de Tyrion lo imito sin que su jinete tuviera que ordenárselo. Se detuvieron frente a tres hombres y una muchacha. La chica estaba tirada en el pasto con las faldas levantadas. Dos de los hombres la sujetaban firmemente, presionándola contra el suelo, mientras que el tercero, que se había quitado sus pantalones, se encontraba acostado sobre ella, quitándole su ropa interior violentamente, rasgándola y haciéndola jirones.

Jaime desmonto y desenvaino su espada, sobresaltando a los hombres. Los que sujetaban a la doncella la soltaron, asustados, y comenzaron a correr, escapando del León de la Roca. Pero el hombre que estaba semidesnudo no reacciono a tiempo, y Jaime lo agarro de los pelos, apartándolo de la jovencita y girándolo hasta hacerlo quedar boca arriba, mirándolo.

-¿No sabes que existen los burdeles, acaso?- Le pregunto Jaime mientras apoyaba la punta de su espada en el cuello del hombre- No es nada personal, pero tengo una casa que defender, y violar a una mujer a tan solo horas de Roca Casterly es un insulto directo al honor de mi Casa. Además, es una práctica demasiado inmoral, incluso para un Matarreyes como yo.- Entonces Jaime pareció cambiar de idea, y en lugar de darle una muerte rápida cortándole la garganta decidió cortarle los genitales primero, provocando un grito más fuerte y horroroso que el que la doncella había soltado antes.

Después de dejarlo sentir el dolor durante un minuto, Jaime le dio la muerte esperada. Tyrion observaba desde arriba de su caballo con la boca abierta: era la primera vez que veía la muerte de alguien, y su hermano Jaime era el asesino.

El caballero se giró hacia la muchacha, que se había puesto de pie en silencio.

-Señorita, ¿puede decirme su nombre por favor?

-Soy Tysha, mi señor.- Repuso ella tímidamente y con una leve reverencia.

-¿Tienes un lugar adonde ir?

-No, señor. Mi padre alquilaba unas tierras aquí cerca, y vivíamos ahí, pero el falleció, y ya no puedo pagarlo.

-No se preocupe, Tysha. Yo soy ser Jaime Lannister, y el es mi hermano, Tyrion. Nosotros te ayudaremos.

Tyrion miro a Jaime, sorprendido de haber sido mencionado. Tyrion no sabía luchar, y tampoco tenía la menor idea de qué hacer con esa pobre muchacha perdida y abandonada. Pero le gustaría poder ayudar. Esa mañana había salido a cabalgar con Jaime, creyendo que montar un caballo de verdad era lo más cerca que llegaría jamás a ser un caballero. Ahora, sin embargo, Jaime le daba la oportunidad de ayudarlo a rescatar a una doncella en apuros, que era un trabajo de caballeros de cuentos y canciones. Y a Tyrion no le importaba que la chica no tuviera ni sangre noble ni castillo ni casa. Era una persona inocente e indefensa, que merecía su protección. Y salvarla a ella seria para el tan heroico como defender a una princesa.

-Tyrion, ¿puedes llevar a Tysha a alguna posada? Yo me ocupare de esos violadores.

Y sin esperar respuesta, Jaime monto su caballo y salió al galope, dejándole a Tyrion la tarea de cuidar de la doncella en apuros.

El joven desmonto con dificultad, y miro a la muchacha, que era esbelta y notablemente más alta que él. Su cabello era oscuro y brilloso, y a Tyrion le pareció bonito, a pesar de estar todo desordenado. Sus ojos eran azules oscuros, y su rostro era pálido, aunque eso podía deberse a que había estado a punto de ser violada.

-No se preocupe, Lady Tysha: está a salvo conmigo. Sígame, por favor. La llevare a una posada que queda cerca de aquí.- Dijo el, sonando mucho más confiado de lo que se sentía.

-Muchas gracias, ser Tyron.- Dijo ella, tomándole la mano. Tyrion se sorprendió: era la primera vez que alguien lo tomaba por un caballero.

-No soy un caballero, mi señora. Solo un niño de 13 años. Y un enano, ademas.

\- Y yo no soy una dama. Solo la hija de un campesino arrendatario- Replico ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bueno, si así lo quieres, yo seré tu caballero, y tu mi doncella en apuros. Así estaremos iguales.

-Hecho, ser Tyrion.

-De acuerdo, mi lady Tysha.- Y entre pequeños comentarios y sonrisas tímidas emprendieron el camino hasta la posada, llevando a tiro al caballo de Tyrion y caminando juntos, a la par.


	4. Descubriendo el  Amor

Cuando llegaron a la posada, Tyrion dejo a su caballo en el pequeño establo de esta y pago al posadero por una habitación con dos camas, que compartiría con Tysha durante una semana. Una vez que hubo arreglado esto se sentó en una mesa en el comedor, junto con su acompañante, y ordeno tanta comida como pudieran consumir. También pidió vino, porque no quería tomar un simple vaso de agua frente a su “dama”. Ya era bastante humillante el hecho de que no llegaba siquiera a la altura de sus pechos; si aparte daba la impresión de ser demasiado joven para tomar bebidas alcohólicas lo tomaría por un niño.

Así fue como, entre platos y copas, ella le relato su historia. Tysha era una doncella de 14 días del nombre. No tenía madre, porque esta había muerto dándola a luz. Su padre era un campesino arrendatario, y ella había vivido con el toda su vida, ocupándose de la limpieza de la casa y de la ropa, además de la cocina desde muy temprana edad. Sin embargo el hombre había muerto de una enfermedad hacia una luna, dejando a la joven sin un lugar donde vivir.

Tyrion también hablo de su vida: le contó que era el hijo menor del poderoso Tywin Lannister (cosa que ella ya sabía desde que Jaime dijo sus nombres), que era hermano de la reina Cersei y de Ser Jaime de la Guardia Real, y era el más pequeño de la familia, tanto en edad, tamaño e importancia. Que el también había asesinado a su madre al nacer, cosa que su padre y su hermana mayor nunca parecían cansarse de recordarle. Pero también hablo de Jaime, su buen hermano mayor, que Tysha había visto por tan solo unos minutos, cuando la salvo. Ella lo conocía como un joven caballero de renombre, pero Tyrion le hablo de Jaime como su hermano: un joven divertido y siempre dispuesto a pasar tiempo con su hermanito, responder sus preguntas y enseñarle cosas.

Tysha no tenía hermanos, pero dijo que ahora que había oído hablar de Jaime, le gustaría tener uno. Cuando se hubieron contado todo lo que estaban dispuestos a decir sobre su pasado, Tyrion le pregunto a la joven que iba a hacer en el futuro. Ella bajo la mirada y después de pensarlo un rato lo volvió a mirar a los ojos, respondiéndole con una tímida sonrisa:

-No lo sé. Pero si yo pudiera elegir me quedaría aquí, en esta posada, con mi pequeño y valiente caballero.

Tyrion comprendió que la chica no estaba lista para decidir adonde ir todavía. Acababa de llegar a un puerto seguro, y necesitaba descansar un rato. En ese momento le pareció más indefensa, inocente y necesitada de ayuda que cuando la encontró. Y también, más tierna y adorable. Se puso de pie y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Ven conmigo, mi Lady. Es tarde, y ha sido un día largo. Deberíamos descansar.

Tysha tomo su mano y se dejó guiar hasta la habitación que compartirían. Tyrion se recostó en una cama mientras que la doncella se sentó sobre la otra. Él se quitó las botas, la túnica y los pantalones de montar, quedando en ropa interior. Tysha se sacó los zapatos y se desprendió del vestido, pero ella no tenía nada debajo. Tyrion trato de mirar a otro lado, pero había algo en el cuerpo de esa muchacha que le impedía dejar de mirarla. Sus blancos pechos que todavía no habían alcanzado el tamaño que tendrían cuando la joven llegara a la adultez, pero que a Tyrion le parecían bien maduros, lo tenían cautivado. Sus muslos redondeados y sus piernas bien formadas lo fascinaban. Tyrion se percató de una sensación extraña entre sus piernas, como una especie de cosquilleo y ardor. Disimuladamente se dio vuelta para que Tysha no lo viera, e introdujo su mano bajo sus calzones para aliviar la sensación, y comprobó que la muchacha le había provocado una erección.

Se tapó con la frazada, esperando poder ocultar lo que le sucedía. Cerró los ojos mientras frotaba intensamente su mano contra sus genitales, tratando sin embargo de no mover las sabanas que lo cubrían. Mientras tanto, escuchaba como su compañera de cuarto se movía sin cesar en su cama, tratando de acomodarse. Pero al poco tiempo Tysha se sentó a su lado, en la cama de Tyrion, sorprendiéndolo bruscamente.

-¿Puedo dormir a tu lado, mi señor? Es que la otra cama hace ruido cuando me muevo. - Pregunto inocentemente.

-Por supuesto, lady Tysha. Hay espacio de sobra para los dos en esta cama.- Respondió Tyrion enseguida.

Ella se metió en la cama y lo abrazo. Después de pensarlo unos instantes el le devolvió el abrazo. Ella sonrió y el, sin pensarlo, le deposito un beso en los labios. Entonces se separaron un poco, y se miraron a los ojos. Y, dubitativamente, las manos de los dos acariciaron el rostro del otro, recorriendo sus facciones mientras se volvían a besar. Y las manos de Tyrion parecieron volverse independientes de su voluntad, bajando por el cuello de Tysha hasta sus pechos. Trazo círculos alrededor de sus pezones mientras ella recorría su pecho con las manos. Sus respiraciones comenzaron a agitarse a medida que descendían y llegaban a las cinturas.

Entonces el la miro a los ojos otra vez, una pregunta silenciosa en su expresión. Ella le devolvió la mirada, y le sonrió nuevamente como respuesta. Tyrion se quitó la ropa interior, y atrajo a Tysha hacia el tanto como pudo. Entonces ella se giró, quedando encima de él, y comenzaron a menearse rítmicamente, gimiendo al ritmo de sus movimientos. El logro penetrarla, y ella grito. Él se detuvo, asustado y creyendo que la había lastimado, pero ella le aseguro que estaba bien, así que continuaron hasta que los dos llegaron al clímax, y después se quedaron inmóviles y sudorosos, tomados de la mano, uno al lado del otro.

A la mañana siguiente, al despertarse, volvieron a hacerlo pero sin la duda de la primera vez. Y a la noche siguiente también. Fue en ese momento, tras terminar, que sin pensarlo Tyrion le declaro su amor a Tysha. Y, para su sorpresa, ella le correspondió su amor. Pero eso no cambiaba el problema de que no podían seguir viviendo ahí para siempre. Toda la noche permaneció en vela, pensando una solución. Al final, decidió proponerle matrimonio a Tysha. A su padre jamás le había importado nada que tuviera que ver con Tyrion, y supuso que su matrimonio no sería una excepción. Y una vez casados, podrían ir a vivir juntos a Roca Casterly, o a algún otro castillo más alejado y menos importante que Tywin pusiera a su disposición para no tener que tenerlos cerca.


	5. Un trágico final

Llevaban quince días viviendo juntos en la posada, los últimos siete de estos como marido y mujer. Tyrion había sobornado a un septon borracho para que aceptara casarlos en secreto, de manera que ahora eran una pareja felizmente casada. El planeaba ir a Roca Casterly en un par de días y contarle a Jaime lo sucedido, antes de hacérselo saber a su padre. Tal vez podía pedirle algún consejo para hacer que Tywin aceptara el matrimonio de mejor manera. Y sino, Tyrion estaba dispuesto a soportar los insultos, reprimendas, quejas y humillaciones de su padre. Siempre y cuando que Tysha no estuviera expuesta a estas también.

Pero la mañana de su séptimo día de casado recibió una visita sorpresiva en la posada: su hermano Jaime vino a verlo. Tyrion estaba feliz de que hubiera venido, y lo saludo alegremente, invitándolo a sentarse en la mesa en la que desayunaba con Tysha. Jaime lo hizo, pero su expresión no era para nada alegre, sino más bien dolida. Miraba al piso, evadiendo tanto su mirada como la de Tysha.

-Jaime, ¿te pasa algo?- Pregunto Tyrion, preocupado.

-Sí. Tyrion, hay una cosa que debo decirte. Pero será mejor que te lo cuente estando a solas.

-Podemos ir a caminar un rato después del desayuno. Tysha, ¿te molestaría que mi hermano Jaime y yo saliéramos a dar una vuelta?

La muchacha aseguro que no le molestaba en absoluto, pero la actitud desolada de Jaime pareció intensificarse más que disiparse. Tyrion se preguntó que podía perturbar de esa manera a su hermano. ¿Había descubierto su padre su relación con Cersei? O peor ¿lo sabía el rey Robert? Tyrion creía que solo eso podía explicar la preocupación de Jaime.

Pero cuando salieron a caminar, Jaime no menciono a Cersei, ni tampoco al rey Robert. Permaneció un tiempo callado, hasta que Tyrion se impacientó y le pregunto qué sucedía.

-Papa me dijo que te casaste con Tysha. Un septon confeso haber oficiado el matrimonio. Pero papa lo obligo a anularlo, así que ahora eres soltero otra vez.

-¿Qué? Pero yo no quería anular mi matrimonio. Amo a Tysha, y la quiero como mi mujer.

-Tyrion, tengo que confesarte una cosa: Tysha era una prostituta que yo contrate para ti. No está enamorada de ti realmente.

-¿Cómo puede ser una prostituta, si era una doncella?- Pregunto Tyrion, que no quería aceptar lo que su hermano mayor le decía.

-Yo contrate una doncella a propósito: iba a ser tu primera vez con una chica, y me pareció conveniente que también fuera la primera vez de ella.

-¿Y los violadores que la atacaron? Mataste a uno de ellos. ¿Eso también era parte de tu plan?- Pregunto Tyrion entonces.

-No, eso no era parte de mi plan. Tysha debería haber estado sola en el camino, aparentando estar perdida y sin saber adónde ir. Yo entonces le habría preguntado quien era, y hubiera dicho que era la hija huérfana de un arrendatario, que había sido echada de la casa de su padre tras la muerte de este. Yo entonces te iba a pedir que la llevaras a la posada mientras me encargaba de buscarle algún hogar, en lo posible casándola con un arrendatario de la zona, para que tuviera una vida lo más parecida posible a la que hubiera tenido antes. Los iba a dejar solos por quince días, e iba a regresar después, para decirte que ya había encontrado un hogar para Tysha. Te diría que regresaras a Roca Casterly mientras yo escoltaba a la muchacha a su nuevo hogar. Y la llevaría entonces a algún burdel de Lannisport, donde trabajaría desde entonces.

Tyrion no supo que responder a esto: tenía demasiado sentido para negarlo. Jaime era la persona que más quería a Tyrion, y muchas veces le había hecho regalos importantes. Tenía más sentido que Tysha hubiera sido otro regalo, a que ella lo hubiera amado verdaderamente, coma nadie jamás lo había hecho.

-Esos violadores no eran parte del plan.- Siguió hablando Jaime –Así que tuve que matarlos, porque no puedo permitir que hayan violaciones a tan solo horas de Roca Casterly, sin importar que la mujer violada fuera una prostituta. Lo único que cambio en mi plan fue que tuve algo que hacer durante las dos semanas en las que estuviste con Tysha. Y que te casaste con ella: eso claramente no era parte del plan. Espero que me perdones, Tyrion. No era mi intención causarte este dolor.

-No tienes nada por lo que disculparte, Jaime. Solo querías hacerme un regalo, y me gustó mucho. ¿Puedo acompañarte a llevar a Tysha a Lannisport?- Dijo Tyrion, que al ver lo culpable que se sentía su hermano quiso ocultarle su dolor y su desilusión.

-Papa me pidió que volviéramos a la Roca de inmediato, así que no iremos a Lannisport todavía. Tysha vendrá con nosotros.

Y así lo hicieron, en silencio y tristemente, los 3 cabalgaron hasta la Roca. Jaime con un remordimiento que jamás lo dejaría, Tyrion con la desilusión que lo marcaría de por vida, y Tysha sin saber lo que había sucedido, ni lo que le sucedería después.

Al llegar a Roca Casterly, Tywin llamo a Tyrion y a Tysha aparte. Felicito a Tysha por su buen desempeño con Tyrion, y sin darle tiempo para que respondiera mando a un sirviente a que trajera a todos los guardias del castillo que estuvieran interesados en pasar un tiempo con una prostituta. En seguida se formó una fila, y Tywin llevo a su hijo junto con la puta a una habitación. Ahí Tyrion fue obligado a observar como uno por uno, todos los guardias de Roca Casterly la montaban, ninguno tan delicadamente como lo había hecho el, y sin recorrer su cuerpo con las manos. Ni siquiera la miraban: cerraban los ojos y la penetraban sin más. La mayoría gritaba obscenidades mientras estaba sobre ella. Y por cada hombre que la tomo, Tysha recibió una moneda de plata.

Tyrion quería detenerlos, y decirles que la dejaran en paz. Porque si bien era una prostituta, seguía siendo una chica, y estaba seguro de que ella no quería que la trataran de ese modo. Se le habían acabado las lágrimas de tanto llorar, y sus gemidos eran de dolor en lugar de placer. Pero ¿a quien le preocupaba el sufrimiento y la humillación de una prostituta?

Finalmente, Tywin le dijo a Tyrion que la montara él. El chico quiso negarse, pero de nuevo la tenía tendida en una cama, desnuda, frente a él, esperando que lo hiciera. Y la sensación de su masculinidad erecta presionando contra sus pantalones era demasiado intensa para ser ignorada. Así que rápidamente se los quito, trepo en la cama encima de ella, y froto su pene entre las piernas de ella hasta penetrarla. Finalmente cerró los ojos, y se sacudió rítmicamente con fuerza hasta liberar la carga que le había provocado la casi dolorosa sensación, y que lo había obligado a humillarse de esta manera. Finalmente se paró y salió de la habitación, avergonzado de sí mismo y sin atreverse a levantar la cabeza para dedicarles una ultima mirada a los ojos de la chica que había sido su esposa hasta el día anterior.

Tampoco se atrevió a preguntarle a su padre por ella al día siguiente, cuando quiso disculparse con ella y no la encontró por ningún lado. Evito mencionarla por varios años, pero nunca la olvido. Y finalmente, cuando esta historia era para Tyrion un pasado remoto, la confesión inesperada de su hermano lo llevo a confrontar a su padre, formulando la pregunta que había estado ignorando durante tanto tiempo. Pero la respuesta que obtuvo fue otra pregunta: "donde van las putas"? Y hasta que no encontrara la respuesta, no volvería a ver a la única muchacha que lo había amado, y de la cual el también se había enamorado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, si alguien leyó mi fic y le gusto, me encantaría leer su opinión al respecto. Espero sus comentarios!


End file.
